Application software, also referred to as an “app,” is computer software designed to help a user perform one or more specific tasks. Apps may be downloaded to perform particular tasks for mobile devices, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, multimedia players, gaming systems, etc. Apps are typically designed to be executed on different mobile platforms (Android™, iOS™, etc.). A wide variety of mobile devices exist for each platform. A mobile device may use different hardware and software. Also, users of mobile devices may have different behaviors for using their mobile devices. All these difference can affect the performance of applications running on different devices.